A Captured Nightmare
by VampireGRose
Summary: Vergil's loyal servant, aka you, has failed an important mission and must pay the price...through you body. Vergil Lemon


**A Captured Nightmare**

**Rating M: Strong sexual content  
**

**Pairings: Vergil&You Lemon**

**Note: I don't own Vergil or anything of DMC**

**

* * *

**Your Profile:  
Name:________ (Whatever you want)  
Age: 17-18yrs old  
Occupation: Servant to Vergil/Ninja

WARNING: If you guys feel offended by this then turn back at once. If not then please enjoy, and don't blame me of you complain about anything, it's not my problem, it's yours! I have you know that there are a lot more things on fanfic that are much worse than this:

Anyway...Begin Story...

Your breathing was heavy and fast as you continued to run from what was coming. Your heart beat grew twice the stamina of its usual length. The darkness was so tight around you that you thought you were in a nightmare that you just wanted to escape from and never return. Crawling into a hole wasn't going to save you from what you were going to have to be forced into doing if you stopped right there. The true punishment for your actions against your master was underway for you, and you knew it.

"Get back here this instant slave!" The call of your master's words raced through your mind. You couldn't stop not now, not for anything, you had to get away. But how?  
Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed your arm. You nearly fell back when it halted you like a horse. You turned to stare into the grey blue eyes of your master, Vergil. You whimpered as his anger filled the mark he was making, from his hand to your arm.

"Forgive me master, I-"

"You know how I get when I am angry, and you've just made me furious. Now you know what's coming for you!" Vergil grabbed your other arm with his other hand and threw you against the brick wall of the alleyway, he eyed you with what you feared was lust and determination.

"Pl-please don't-"

"Shh..." He muffled your please with his lips. Your body cringed as he took into the liberty of thrusting his tongue into your mouth. He excavated every fiber of it, your teeth, your inner lip, and finally your own tongue. He played with yours, encouraging you to go along with the game, but you denied any hope of doing so. You were fighting against yourself to not have the urge to chomp down hard on his tongue, for you knew he would come back ten-foul. It was the last thing you wanted from him along with what he was planning.

Vergil parted from you only to speak the words, "Use your tongue." You swallowed hard, but didn't answer. Vergil crashed his lips onto yours again, this time more ruthless and aggressive.

You had no other choice but to slide your tongue along his in a little tongue on tongue dance. You were hating every moment of it, the saliva that was soon drooling down your mouth. Your muffled coughing from chocking on Vergil's air that he breathed into you, and the feeling of his aroused groin down south between your legs.

Something was telling you to keep running, just to get away from him. To get away from all the sad and terrifying memories that he's put you through. Then suddenly your knee hit Vergil's under belly with full force. He fell back clutching the aching spot. You used the time to struggle free of his hold and sprint down the alleyway. You didn't know or care what would happen if you took a tight corner, or if you hit something hard that it knocked you out cold. All you could see was your setting changed into a sea of vibrant dark colors around you, you almost felt sick from it. A voice spoke in your head;

_Run, run, faster, faster! Don't let him catch you. Run, run!_

At this point you couldn't feel the road below you. Something made you see the ground in front of you. Then came a hard and pain staking crash that skidded you across the pavement. When you tried to reposition yourself, you only laid back to were you fell. Excruciating pain controlled your body and wouldn't allow you to stand. It was hopeless to escape now.

_No! Don't give up! Get up get up! He's coming, hurry!  
_

"SHUT UP!" You screamed out loud. You felt your mind grow silent with surprise and disappointment. As if you didn't care what Vergil was planning on doing to you now that you really pissed him off. So what, to you, you were nothing but a slave to him, not a lover, not a free women, not an equal, just a slave. You didn't even move, you just felt the need to except your fate, which was in her master's hands now. Ignoring any thought to run or fight back, you lay there motionless, listening to the approaching footsteps of Vergil.

"So you finally decided not to run after all. Fine, makes it all the more easier for me to give you your punishment." Vergil's cold voice sent a chilling reminder down your back as you remembered your lower status. Being lower meant you couldn't do anything else that would offend or frustrate Vergil. You were complete in his hands, your body that had finally given into his expectations, will feel his naked skin against it. You were venerable to anything he was coming at, utterly helpless.

"Are you willing to pay the price for your actions, now?" Vergil's cold husky voice asked again. You didn't answer him. You only stayed flat on your stomach trying to relieve some of the unbearable pain by ignoring it. Vergil became even more displeased with your taciturn attitude.

"Very well then, seems you leave me with no other alternative." With that said he picked up your motionless figure and pressed you back against the cold stone wall. He slid his hand up underneath your torso, until he ran his fingers over the sash that held your breasts. Meanwhile he once again rummaged his tongue deep into your mouth. You knew you weren't ready for all this, but in this state what could you do about it? Besides, he was your master anyway, whatever he wanted you had to go with. He was after all Vergil, one of the twin sons of the legendary demon knight Sparda.

While running through your train of thought Vergil was spending the time undoing your belt that held your pants up. He had already managed to rip your shirt clean off. His silky tongue moved down to your breasts where his lips coaled themselves around your nipple of your left breast. You bit your lip, closing your mouth which was the only gap that a moan could escape from.

Sex wasn't something you were into, but if it meant not getting a beat down it was probably the best choice. The only thing was that you never wanted to reveal your innocence to anyone, not even Vergil. To you it was a sign of weakness and inexperience. It was something, somebody at your age would laugh at, and it was something Vergil was going to destroy tonight.

You felt your pants slide down to your knees. Your master had completed untying them. You shifted as the cold air blew against your bare skin. If that wasn't enough, then you began to feel something crawl in between your inner thighs. At first you thought it was Vergil's manhood, but it was too small and squirmy to be something like that. It made its way inside your womanhood, you winched. Like Vergil's tongue, it too excavated every little detail inside your body. It tickled your walls as it pumped in and out of you, sometimes faster, sometimes slower. You felt the need to grab your master's back for support, and so you did.

Incredibly Vergil didn't become more annoyed by your own decision. Instead he began to undo his own pants belt. He didn't bother with hesitation of taking his boxers off; they went right along with his pants. You couldn't help but trail your eyes down south to see what the final showdown was. You gazed upon his massive manhood that was erected abruptly straight pointing between your legs. Your womanhood was throbbing, almost like it was calling out to his manhood. You swallowed, nervous of what was to come. Will it hurt, will it feel good? You didn't know there was only one way to find out.

"Now we will get down to the real punishment, ________" Vergil cooed. You gasped, since when did he call you by your real name? It was almost memorizing the way it spoke through his lips. You took a deep breath.

Then suddenly, uproar of silence fell through the alleyway. Vergil slammed you against the hard cement of the brick wall, in doing so allow his manhood to slip through into your body. You screamed, breaking the silence. Something, something was now moving inside you, something that has now changed you from an innocent little girl, into a new and improved woman. But it wasn't a moment for rejoice.

Heavy pain from your inner thighs sent a message up to your brain. It was a message of self-proclaimed break in and destruction of your old self. Someone other than yourself has claimed your body as their own doll to play with, as their own lover.  
Something stirred about inside you. It wasn't that you were having an orgasm; it was something even more stinging. Crimson red liquid oozed down your legs, until they stained your shoes. You whimpered at the shear thought of it.

Meanwhile Vergil began to move himself back and forth creating an arithmetic motion. You had leaning against him without any body strength usage.

Vergil growled in your ear, "Move with me."

You obeyed unwillingly. Despite the motion between you two comforting your body a bit more, you still couldn't fight the guilt of having your virginity taken away from you, before finding your one and only soul mate. You blinked, wait a minute. As long as you could remember you've been a faithful servant to Vergil. You've been there usually when he wanted company. You mostly haven't failed in any of your missions he's given you. Your family is long gone, only a distant memory in your mind. As far as it seems, the only person you've grown close to, the only person who didn't make you feel alone, the only person who you've fallen in love with, was Vergil.

At that moment the stinging pain of guilt and innocence left the very heart of your soul and body. Your lower figure relaxed and felt warm and comforting. You sighed in pleasure, as you moved back and forth against Vergil's soft, sweaty body. You felt him smirk at your action.

Something eventually poured out inside you, warming you up even more. Your inner thighs boiled deep inside you. You'd accepted Vergil's essence, and the thought of having all that he is within you. You smiled.

"Vergil..." You managed to whisper.

"Call me by my rightful name."

You kept your smile, "Isn't Vergil your rightful name?"

He didn't answer, for once Vergil was speechless.

"Vergil, I...I love you."

You felt a large grin come from him, "Heh, I love you too _______" Once again pronouncing your true name, without the need for your pet name to be said. You rested your cheek on his shoulder and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Author's Note:

Daaamn *fans self* was that hot or what? At least I hope it was XD I wrote this a long time ago and just revised it over and stuff. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope Vergil was enough in character for you guys. I lastly hope it wasn't too short for you. Thanks for reading and also:

**Please Review!**


End file.
